User blog:Flower1470/I can't believe this......
Hi everyone who is reading this! Before I tell you this story, some information is needed: #Everything in this story is true. #I do NOT have Facebook OR a cell phone, as stated in the story. #When commenting, please give me your honest opinion, nice or not nice. The Group's meeting was almost over. I grabbed the cell phone out of my purse. "How am I gonna call Mom with all these people being so loud?" I thought. After calling my mother to pick me up from where the meeting was, I was walking around, helping where it was needed, with the phone still in my hand. Out of nowhere, the rudest, meanest, nastiest girl in the group came in front of me. "Is that your cell phone?" she asked. "Uh, no, it's my mom's." I replied. Again, out of nowhere, the rest of her "nasty girls group"(or so I call it) came over. "Oh, well then, where is your phone?" one of the girls asked. "Um.... well, I don't have my own cell phone....." I said. Laughter erupted from the group. A boy, and it just so happens that he was the cutest boy there(Yes, I had to add that. :P), came over. "That's such a small phone." He said, trying not to laugh. I said nothing, because if I said something, I would probably be ejected from the group. Yes, it would have been that bad. I've seen them make fun of a few people, but not like this. "Well, you do know that makes you a lose-" but she was cut off, because an adult entered that room. I knew what she was going to say. I just tried to ignore it, but the memory kept coming back. I had to do something. About 3 weeks later, I was over at a friends house, when a girl started going on and on and on about something. My friend gave me a look, which was the "MAKE. HER. SHUT. UP." look. I only know that look because a couple of my friends looked at each other like that when I start talking..... for an hour. I came over, to see if I could get my friend out of the talking trap. "Oh, yeah, I'm on Facebook and all my friends are on Facebook. I have a cell phone and all my friends have cell phones...." She said. Seeing me walking over, she directed her "speech" to me. "Can I friend you on Facebook?" "Sorry, but I'm not on Facebook." I replied. "Oh, well then can I have your cell phone number?" She asked. "I don't have a cell phone ether...." I said. She gave me a funny look. Then she asked me what grade I was in. Once I told her that, she said, "That's weird. All of the people in my class have phones, and you're about my age." I almost blew up. Seriously. "Well, my dad doesn't make a lot of money, and cell phones can get expensive. Plus, I don't have that much money myself, so it's not like I can get and pay for one with what I have." I stopped explaining, turned around, and walked away. About a week ago, I went to the Group's meeting (there's one every month). I slowly walked in, afraid of what I would come across. Just the meeting, starting normally. My friends greeted me as usual, like nothing happened last time. Then, one of the girls in the group (who's younger than me, by the way), came over. "I saw what happened to you last time." She said. "Yeah..... not fun." That's the only thing I could say. "I told my mom (who's one of the leaders of the group, let's call her "Jo") about it. I would recommend you go talk to her." She said. "FINALLY! SOMEONE IS ON MY SIDE!" I thought. "I will." I said, with a smile. During the meeting, we had to go around the room, answering questions about each other. One of those questions were, "Are you on Facebook?" I was the only one who wasn't on Facebook. As you may think, that hurt. Once the meeting was over, I went to go talk to "Joe". We sat down and talked about it. I hated to rat someone out, but it had to be done. _______________________________________________________________________________________ The next time I'll get to see the group will be on the 20th. I can't wait for the reaction I'll get when I walk in the door. I emailed the leaders about this, and how it needs to stop. I even asked for permission to "...say a little 'speech' about how we need to be more respectful....". Most of the kids in that group are evil. Pure evil. Hopefully my "speech" will make them be less "evil". One of the leaders said yes. I'm still waiting for a response from the other. I would like some help about how I should approach this. I'm waiting for the day that they make fun of me for being Home schooled. Anyway, I think I've said enough about my life for the night. Thank you for reading this LONG blog post, Flower1470 Category:Blog posts